


He's In Love with You

by LittleMissNovella



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mick Rory knows all the secrets, match-maker Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick Rory knows all. He knows about the Flash secret identity. And he knows that his best friend, Leonard Snart has a massive crush on the Flash. coldflash drabble, secret match-maker Mick Rory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's In Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash, whoever owns The Flash owns it. Once again written for gameofcards challenge at lj.

He’s pissed because he’s in love with you. He can clearly see that his best friend, Leonard Snart is bat-crazy in love with the Flash or that nerdy forensic scientist that comes to Snart in Sins and Sinner Bar. Mick knows that nerdy forensic scientist is the same person as the Flash and has to wonder why the scarlet speedster doesn’t get that out of all the enemies he has that Snart is not going to try and kill him. More like kiss the nerdy speedster. He can see all the pent-up anger he has. He really needs to try and help his best friend out.

But first, he has to go get the best score in town. Then hopefully, he’ll get Snart and the Flash attention together.


End file.
